


Captain John Watson and the stupid recruit

by KyeSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF John Watson, Captain John Watson, Hurt John Watson, New recruit’s need to learn to keep their mouth shut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, no I mean really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeSmith/pseuds/KyeSmith
Summary: You know when you just wanna lie down and have a cup of tea, yeah. Well John just wants that not to be stuck on a case both a arrogant officerOrScotland yards first mistake was to forget that John is not just a doctor but also traumatised war hero who was honourable discharge for an injury sustained while treating 3 soldiers with fatal injuries then dug the bullet out with his bare hands before passing out.Not that they knew most of that; they just knew that John was an army doctor who was back from Afganistán and will refuse to talk about the war.The second was putting a new recruit, Sherlock and Anderson on the same case.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Captain John Watson and the stupid recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first fic here! I have others on wattpad and fanfiction.net should I post them here?
> 
> Tw for mild swearing 
> 
> I do not own Sherlock by any means, thank you Steven Moffat, bennadict cumberbatch and the bbc for bringing this joy for me and other creators Wright about 
> 
> Now onto the story.

7/1/2021

———————

Scotland yards first mistake was to forget that John is not just a doctor but also traumatised war hero who was honourable discharge for an injury sustained while treating 3 soldiers with fatal injuries then dug the bullet out with his bare hands before passing out.

Not that they knew most of that; they just knew that John was an army doctor who was back from Afganistán and will refuse to talk about the war.

The second was putting a new recruit, Sherlock and Anderson on the same case. 

Let’s start at the begging shall we?

o-o-o-o-o

The smug recruit stood in the corner watching Anderson and Sherlock bicker about contaminating the crime scene, John stood next to the newby, now and then the doctor's eyes shift to the door, a habit he picked up at the frontline as if he didn’t he would be dead.

it had been a stressful day, he had dissociated for an hour today when he heard that new soldiers where being deployed to help the war effort on the news - which terrified Sherlock and he ended up calling Mycroft - and when Sherlock shot the wall he grabbed his gun and aimed it at his ‘attacker’ then immediately dropped it and apologized profusely for it until Sherlock said it was ok and only survival instinct.

you see Mycroft was wrong the first time they met, he did not miss the war and certainly didn’t want to go back, he did have ptsd but adrenaline is a good cure. Even if only temporarily. 

In conclusion :bad day. About to get worse, the lady - who Watson speculates to be mid 50’s with arthritis due to the way the room looked and the prescription on her desk - had been shot in the chest, twice . The bullet had been shot from a standard 50 calibre rifle, one shot seemed to be a misfire and the other seemed to be deliberate.

She also fell forward but there was no exit wound so she was facing her attacker. According to the detective she was about to get a devorce and was cheating with her husband for the neighbour, she also was about to leave the country.

“John, tell me about the gun.” Sherlock said as he trended on his heel coatswishing ina dramatic fashion , he knew a lot about it already but he knew John knew more as a ARMY doctor, not a highly functioning sociopath. 

John took a step forward but before he could move any further a condescending voice rang out “what could ‘mr-I-look-like-I-am-a-robot’ possibly know about a gun? He has probably never seen one in his life, let alone tell you about it! I could however.” 

o-o-o-o-o

John stood there, eyes unfocused as he slipped into himself, suddenly he was back training a new recruit on the shotgun. Standing behind him he slowly showed the soldier how to accurately shoot the thing and aim it.

“Permission to speak freely, sir” 

“Permission granted, soldier”

“Sir when you signed up, did you find this so hard?” 

John let out a small sigh, he found this terrible he had months where he couldn’t do this, his captain at the time was a harsh man but not unkind, one night his captain found him half asleep trying to hit the target and gave him the best advice he was ever given then set him a disciplinary of 1 extra hour on the shooting range (that secretly helped).

“Soldier what is your name?”

“Lucus, sir” 

“Lucus, I’m gonna tell you something I was told, a gun is only as good as the shooter. If you think you can’t then you will never truly be able to hit the target; even if you hit dead center. You need to believe that the shot will hit or it won’t. Then after that it’s just practice. Out on the frontline it’s not like here if you think your gonna miss you die, if you think your gonna hit you live. Now again soldier”

Lucas then grabbed his gun, whispered a small “I can do this” and fired it. It hit the target not perfectly but a definite improvement. 

o-o-o-o-o

Back in reality Lestrade (yes he is here I just forgot to mention him) realised what was happening and slowly walked over to John while Anderson, Sherlock Donavon and all the other people who had a lot of respect for John glared daggers a the little bitch

“John , John can you hear me?”

The doctor just stared into space hands twitching and his breathing slightly uneven. Greg realised what happened and just discreetly got the other officers who came over to see if the doctor was ok.

“Look, he has lost his tongue, ha!” This made everyone look at them with a deep hatred, Donavan was the first to say anything 

“Look you bastard, you have no idea what he has gone through. He's the best man I know and ask anyone here they will say this, he is a loyal hard working doctor who have saved our asses on multiple occasions” sally’s ears where practaly emitting steam. Who could possibly speak to John like that?!

Greg was the next to speak stepping away from the soldier in hopes not to disturb him until he was ready. “Yeah. He had been shot in the past and so knows what a gun looks like-” he was about to when the arrogant officer interrupted them 

“I’ve been shot but I’m not going all freaky I-have-termed-myself-off on everyone” 

Greg was now fit to kill the rat and almost shouted “no he is not being freaky he is is disso-” Greg was once again cut off but this time it was Sherlock with a small but acussing “no” 

“What?” asked Anderson who had just now caught up and shut his mouth

“You where not shot, a bullet grazed your left arm when a teenage girl misfired, you went to A n’E and they just bandaged it up and sent you away. You didn’t even need stitches. John however was shot in the shoulder smashing it completely into only splinters while treating men on the frontlines of Afganistán, yet he refused treatment till the men he was treating where ok.”

Suddenly John turned on his heel his back was strait and shoulders squared. His face was trained and they all realised it was no longer doctor Watson they where dealing with, it was a man they had delt with once and they hoped that they never got on the wrong end of, it was captain John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.

o-o-o-o-o

Everyone in the room stood up straighter except the newbie, who snorted and looked at the captain “what is this meant to be intimidating? Ooooo I’m soo scared.” He mocked 

“State your name and rank,” John's face was schooled, his hands neatly folded behind his back and his feet were just over shoulder width apart. Th recruit’s Feet where together arms crossed and face was smug

“what give you authority, your the one who has to listen to me”

Hands shifting slightly behind his back, John repeated “name and rank, NOW!”

“Why?” The cocky officer said with a smirk. Greg just stared and said “answer the god-damned question”. 

“Officer James Sullivan, recent transfer from the americas N.Y.P.D . Now who are you?”

A sharp intake of breath was made by most of Scotland Yard. That was not how you speak to their resident captain.

“Thats, Officer James Sullivan, recent transfer from the americas N.Y.P.D sir, do you understand?” As John said this he scowled and stepped a small step closer

“DO. YOU. UNDER. STAND!”

“Y-yes” James quivered in his shoes. He was terrified his wasn’t the meal man who stayed in the shadows and you could scare by just saying boo. No this was a man who made giants Kneel by looking at them

Taking a dead breath he looke the officer dead in the eye “I am captain John Watson of the fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, now follow me”

Then turning on the heel of his foot he left. No one argued they just followed

o-o-o-o-o

Appearing at a well kept shooting range John just walked in without checking if they where following, Lestrade, Donavan,Anderson, Holmes and Sullivan trailed behind some in aww, some scared. 

John stood in front of the door and gave a small nod to the DI I’m gonna scare him like never before 

In return Greg boded back give ‘im hell

They all walk in to see 3 targets set up and a barrier where a standard 6 bullet hand gun lay the gun itself had a silencer on. The room was simple whiter walls black floor, yet it was deadly as of the ma that was init

“Officer Sullivan, pick up the gun and hit the target. One shot.”

John had yet to actually look at the range yet so after there was a quiet clang of the bullet hitting it he turned and saw it on the outside ring. 

“Impressive, but..”

John john picked up the gun turned to Greg aimed at the target and fired 5 shots all in less than 5 seconds looking at their faces he only saw shock, mouths agape and wide eyed, even Sherlock just slightly less fish like.

“You need to be able to do that before you can tell me what I do and don’t know.”

“You hit it…” -Donavan 

“Perfectly…” -Anderson 

“5….” -Sullivan 

“Times…” -Lestrade 

“Well done, Captain” Sherlock said and brick the trance on everyone. Closing there mouthed and shaking them self off then came a ramble of questions.

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

“Wow I didn’t know you where that good!”

“Can you teach me?”  
Slowly and unnoticed by anyone he slipped away back to the safety of Baker Street. Where he got into his pyjamas and led in bed. Swiftly slipping into a dreamless sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

That was the night Scotland Yard learned two things: 

1\. Never mess with John Watson 

2\. Never let new recruit near John Watson

———————

On this day I hand this in as my final report on why officer James Sullivan was deported to Thailand for traffic duty. -Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading, did you like it? Well review and let me know!
> 
> By the way would you want me to make this a series where it’s times Scotland Yard remember that he was once a soldier like a 5+1 fic? 
> 
> Anyway here is a virtual coved safe cookie each. (ี ب ี )


End file.
